The Perfect morning
by this-0ne-thing-with-ice-cubes
Summary: Tiva Fluff. Waking up after the first night together. Tag to some point in season 11? my first ever fic so Im getting the hang of it. Comments/advice/reviews would be majorly appreciated. Its pretty short so it would be fab if you could take a quick look. If you guys like it Ill carry it one :) ENJOY .
1. Chapter 1

The light poured into the room illuminating all the floating dust particles. Tony took a second to come around from his deep sleep. He ran his hand along the space in the bed next to him, his heart sank as it glided through the emptiness. Sitting up instantly Tony looked around confused. He hadn't taken her for the type to leave before the morning. More than disappointed he pulled himself out of bed when he heard a crash and shout come from his kitchen. He ran across the room, grabbing his gun from the drawer and in one swift movement he flung open the door aiming at the source of the noise.

It took a moment to fully process what he was looking at. His usually pristine kitchen was covered in saucepans, the oven was on and the contents of his fridge seemed to be emptied out all over the place. In the centre of the room Ziva stood cursing and clutching her hand. Tony looked at her shocked. She was wearing his oversized t-shirt, her brown hair still messy from the night before with her soft curls framing her face beautifully. Her large Bambi eyes looked up at him.

"Tony…I….I was just… making you breakfast" she said slightly taken back by the gun pointed at her. Tony lowered it and couldn't help but just stand there and take it all in. She hadn't left. She had stayed. Ziva David was stood in _his_ kitchen in _his _t-shirt cooking _him_ breakfast. She was still clutching her hand.

"_Ziva David_, who knew you were a domestic goddess?" Tony joked, quickly walking over, placing the gun on the side and brushing a curl off her face, tucking it behind her ear. She smiled as he brushed the flour off her face. "Are you hurt?" He said looking at the frying pan and its contents scattered over the floor.

"I am fine Tony, the pan was just hotter than I expected that is all" she mumbled looking down at her obviously burnt hand. Tony took her by the wrist and planted her burnt hand under the tap. His body was pressed against hers and she could feel his warm breath against the side of her neck. She slowly looked over her shoulder and met his eyes. She felt safe, cared for and for the first time in a long time _loved. _

"So, last night…" Ziva started, unsure whether to continue or not when Tony interrupted "…Was perfect" Ziva felt the weight of the world lift off her shoulders. All the doubts about ruining their 'friendship' had gone straight out the window. The small voice in the back of her head, casting doubts on Tony's feelings toward her vanished. "Perfect." She repeated, it came out quieter than she expected but her eyes said it all.

Her grin was met by Tony's as he effortlessly turned her around to face him. "_You_ are perfect Ziva" he whispered pulling her in closer. He hated that she didn't know that. It was his aim from now on to make her realise just how perfect she was. It was his duty to make her feel how she deserved. She put her hand on his chest as he lifted her chin up so their eyes met once more. This time, instead of planting a kiss on her forehead, he moved his lips to meet hers. Without breaking the long passionate kiss he lifted her onto the kitchen surface and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Her arms wrapped around his neck and all pain had disappeared from her burnt hand. Ziva could feel Tony's start to smile just as his phone rung in the next room but both of them were to lost in the moment to care. They were together and it was perfect, that was all that mattered for the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Ziva glanced at each other across the bullpen unable to hide butterflies they got from their new secret relationship. Ten minutes earlier they thought it was going to be over before it had even started. They had been greeted by Gibbs' less than welcoming greeting:

"You two! Rule Number Three? NOW…" he had barked at them as they entered the room. The pair had looked at each other slightly terrified for a moment_. Rule 3… don't date a co-worker? How could he know already!?_ Tony and Ziva just looked blankly at him, unable to speak.

"…Never be unreachable. What are you two playing at? I tried both your cells" They tried not to let their relief show but it was hard not to. Previous events that day had led to them both ignoring their phones, preoccupied by each other, but Gibbs didn't know that…yet.

They both mumbled their apologies as they shuffled embarrassed to their desks. Gibbs shot them stern looks before briefing them on what they had missed at the crime scene. Nothing, not even the classic Gibbs glare was going to put Tony in a bad mood. He couldn't keep his eyes off his girl. _His girl._ Once or twice Ziva's eyes met Tony's and he saw her blush which, in turn, made his heart beat that little bit faster. Work was going to be hell today. But at least he had his partner to get him through it.

McGee interrupted Tony's line of thought. "Are you coming Tony? We need to talk to the victim's family." He hopped up obediently grabbing his bag on the way out, he hated this part.

Ziva was left in silence with Gibbs as the pair departed. She hated keeping secrets from Gibbs, he'd been like a father to her and she felt like she was just throwing it back in his face. She adjusted her seat uncomfortably and was about to get stuck into the pile of paperwork on her desk when someone cleared their throat in the centre of the bullpen.

"Agent Gibbs?" The man said confidently. Both Ziva and Gibbs looked up to see a young Marine standing in front of them. Gibbs stood up instantly "Jack?" Ziva was surprised to see Gibbs get up and hug him in a brotherly fashion. The Marine embraced Gibbs. Despite his large muscular build he looked week, his face was pale and he was evidently shaken. "Are you okay kid?" Gibbs inquired concerned "You don't look too good?" He slowly nodded but didn't look too convinced.

"Ziva this is Jack Leighton, I served a couple of tours with his father. Jack this is Agent Ziva David" Ziva stood up and they exchanged handshakes. His hand was hot and clammy. "Pleased to meet you he nodded. They both knew he wasn't there for a social call; there was something more pressing on his mind.

"What brings you here?" Gibbs asked, he had always seen Jack as a nephew, especially when his dad had passed away a few years ago. He had taken care of Jack for a while until he got back on his feet.

"Thing is Agent Gibbs…I'm not sure…I…I…I don't remember anything" He stuttered before continuing "I have no recollection of …well…anything. Until just now I couldn't have told you my own name. I found a piece of paper with your name and address on in my pocket and figured you could help me" He finished his sentence and looked up from the floor at the pair. Ziva could see the pain in his eyes, this wasn't a joke, he genuinely knew nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

"So you're telling me he remembers absolutely nothing?" Tony said doubtfully to Ziva, looking towards the doors of the conference room. "Nothing. Not even his own name" Ziva confirmed. Tony sighed as he knew there was no chance getting home early today. He looked around checking no one could see them before pulling her close to him and kissing her gently. It was a short kiss but it was enough to make Ziva relax into his arms.

"I-I- I should get back in there and help ducky" she whispered without making a convincing effort to move away from Tony. She definitely was never going to get used to being held by him. Every time he kissed her felt as good as the first, especially the stolen kisses at work. Tony looked into her eyes and he could tell this case was bothering her.

"Okay, but tonight promise I will get to see you? No cooking, maybe takeout? My kitchen still looks like a bomb sight after this morning" He smiled revealing his white teeth.

"I Promise" She said quickly kissing him on the cheek. She slipped out of his arms and walked towards the conference room doors before doing a quick check back to see that he was still gazing after her. She smiled again before entering the room. Tony was still looking towards the now closed door when Gibbs approached.

"Any news?" He asked, making DiNozzo jump. Close call. If Gibbs had come seconds earlier he would have been caught with his co-worker.

"Not yet boss. Ducky's just doing some initial tests but there doesn't seem to be signs of injury…did you find anything?" Gibbs nodded unenthusiastically not wanting to reveal his findings.

"I went to his apartment.." he paused not wanting to continue "there was a body DiNozzo" Tony looked with raised eyebrows at his boss. "Oh…" Tony didn't know what to say.

"Shot in the head and neck" Gibbs added. Jack Leighton didn't look capable of committing a crime but then again this amnesia would be very convenient. He could tell his boss didn't want to break the news to Jack. Tony didn't know what to say, he knew Gibbs personally knew Jack but all the evidence at the moment pointed towards him. They stood in silence until Ducky exited the conference room.

"Jethro it's not good news" Ducky said quietly. "There was lots of blood on his t-shirt under his jumper, it doesn't seem to be his and he doesn't know where it came from. It looks like he has simply put a clean jumper over the top and…" Ducky trailed off not wanting to conclude what they were all thinking. **They had a problem.**

Ziva sat with the young marine. She had taken the duty to tell him that someone was found dead in his apartment. He looked at her with his large eyes and she could see the tears start to form. "I don't even know what I'm capable of" he said quietly. She could hear the doubt creeping into his voice.

"Hey. We do not know anything yet" she said lifting up his chin. "This could be some big misunderstanding" She said, but now she was the one that didn't sound convincing. A tear rolled down his face and Ziva brushed it off. "I believe you did nothing" she said comfortingly.

It was getting late when Gibbs walked through the door of the conference room. "Ziva, DiNozzo's going to take you home, you've been here all day" Gibbs was right, she had spent all day trying to comfort the lost marine but she didn't want to leave, not yet. She felt protective, like she was the only on that believed he was not capable of committing murder. Gibbs could see that she was not going to give up easily. "He's not going anywhere, I've organised for a specialist to come in and see him…and I'll be here" he added.

Slowly a tired Ziva walked out of the room, physically and emotionally drained. She collapsed into Tony's arms. _Why was she so emotional about this one case?! _Tony didn't say anything and just held her for a minute. "Sweet cheeks…he'll be alright. They truth always comes out in the end" He whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead. "What's wrong?" Tony knew there must be more on her mind than just a marine with amnesia.

"He…he's alone Tony. He has no mother or father. No-one to care about him. No-one has reported him missing…no one has noticed that he has gone" she trailed off leaving Tony to realise the problem: She saw herself in the marine. "and now he is being framed for murder.."

"Hey Ziva…" Tony put his arms around her and pulled her in, close enough to rest his forehead on hers. "No one is ever alone, not truly. Even in their darkest days when they may not realise it, there is always someone there. It's just a matter of time before it all comes together. Like us" he didn't know if that had made sense " Tomorrow will be different, I'm sure this mess will all be cleared up for Leighton. Someone will have reported him missing, you know how long the system takes. There is always someone that cares. _Always_"


End file.
